thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hester Riva
Hester Riva 'is a tribute from the Capitol. She volunteered for her Hunger Games. Info Name: Hester Riva Female Age: 17 Weapon: Claws, Knives Appearance: Like all Capitol citizens Hester's appearance was quite important for her. She dyed her hair blue and had a dark color of blue dyed around her pony. She has dark, blue eyes. She has whitened her skin with an operation. She loves to wear short skirts and short tops. She always wears the same colored Icy Blue make up. Personality: A kind girl before the Hunger Games. She enjoyed her life but she has one goal. That goal is going into the Hunger Games and becoming the victor of it. She is obsessed with them. She usually rewatched most of the Hunger Games. In the Arena she will turn in a vicious murder. She knows no mercy and will kill. Backstory: Hester Riva, a girl from the Capitol. She lived her life in richness. Her parents were known in the Capitol. Her father was the Head gamemaker and her mother was a famous stylist. Her mother is the stylist of District Two who gave a lot of victors. Her whole life is dedicated to the Hunger Games. She trains and she trains and she trains but she knows all secrets of this year Hunger Games thanks to her father. At a young age Hester found out that she is lesbian. She never felt the attraction to males and when she saw a girl she used to wonder what her lips tastes like. She didn't came out because she was afraid of the reaction of people. One day, after a party, Hester was walking home. She was followed by a tall man. When she was nearing her home the man grabbed her and pushed her into an alley. She got put a paper in her mouth. The man raped her and left her. She cried all night, being too terrified to move. She didn't came home that evening. The next day, when the Capitol started to rise she gathered her courage and went inside her house. She was still strong, even tougher now. She was more determined to train hard. The rape made her stronger and she decided to come out. After only a few weeks of being out of the closet she met her current girlfriend, Caia. Hester askes her parents about the Hunger Games but they refused to answer. Hester became to curious on her 17th reaping day that she volunteered instead of a year later. Strengths: She has trained in her life. She is quite skilled with claws which she would use as her main weapon in the arena. Her parents gave her lots of information about tricks into the Hunger Games. Her career training made her physical strong. Weaknesses: She may have the strength but swimming and climbing are the things she can't do. She has trouble with getting supplies out of a natural environment. Interview angle: Sweet and caring, just like she is against her girlfriend. She wants to win the Capitol for her. Private session: She will be aiming for a high score, she is a career. She will grabs claws and will start working on a dummy, tearing it apart in no time. She grabs a knife and will throw it at several targets. Bloodbath strategy: She will run in the bloodbath with the careers and she will dominate the bloodbath. Scratching open the tributes that come near her. Game strategy: She will go tribute hunting with the careers. She will backstab careers when they are off alone. She will rely on her sponsor and the supplies she got from the bloodbath. Once she decided the backstab the careers she will first load a backpack full with food so that when she is about to leave she can flee with food. Alliance: Careers. Token: Caia's pink ribbon. ' Category:Wesolini Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Capitol Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer